contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Grégory Chatonsky
Grégory Chatonsky, né en 1971 à Paris, est un artiste français qui utilise les technologies et les flux numériques comme outil de production et lieu de diffusion de son travail. Il vit à Paris et Montréal. Biographie Après des études d’arts plastiques, de philosophie et d’esthétique à Paris I La Sorbonne sous la direction Jean-François Lyotard puis d’Anne-Marie Duguet, Grégory Chatonsky effectue un mastère multimédia aux Beaux-Arts de Paris en 1999. Il commence sa carrière artistique en 1990 après avoir pratiqué la peinture et le dessin. À cette date, il commence à expérimenter, avec un Amiga 2000, le slitscan ainsi que l'intégration de la 3d dans l'image vidéo. Il fonde Incident.net en 1994, un collectif d’artistes qui se réunit autour des notions d’accident, de bug, d’imprévisible. C'est à cette date qu'il réalise ses premiers travaux sur Internet avec la revue Tr@verses du Centre Pompidou. En 1994, le site Internet d'incident est exposé à la biennale Artifices 3 (Saint-Denis, France) dont les commissaires sont Jean-Louis Boissier et Anne-Marie Duguet. Entre 1995 et 98 il conçoit avec l’aide d’anciens déportés le CD-Rom "Mémoires de la déportation" qui reçoit le Prix Möbius des multimédias. En 2006 sort une version DVD de ce projet documentaire. En 1997 il réalise et conçoit le site de la Villa Médicis à Rome puis en 1999 le site du Centre Pompidou. Pendant cette période il collabore fréquemment avec le designer Ruedi Baur. En 2005, il conçoit le site du Musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne (MacVal) ainsi que son identité visuelle. Il est artiste en résidence au Centre International de Création Vidéo (1998-2001), au C³ de Budapest (2001), à L’Abbaye de Fontevraud (2002) ainsi qu’au Fresnoy (2003-04) où il enseigne la même année au côté de Gary Hill, Bruno Dumont, Atau Tanaka et Charles Sandison. Il intervient également à la Sorbonne Paris 4. Il est nommé professeur à l’école d’arts visuels et médiatiques de l’UQAM (Montréal) durant l’année 2006-2007. Il réalise également des conférences en France et à l’étranger sur les notions de fiction variable et d’installations. Grégory Chatonsky poursuit une activité théorique publiée dans des revues d’art et de philosophie. Il fonde avec Annick Bureaud, Norma., un laboratoire de recherche sur les conditions de mise en mémoire des arts numériques. Il est membre du comité de pilotage et du comité scientifique du Citu. Son travail a été exposé en France (Maison européenne de la photographie, Musée d’art moderne de la ville de Paris, Centre Pompidou, Villette Numérique, Nuit blanche 2003-2004-2005), au Canada (Biennale de Montréal, SAT, Oboro, La Chapelle), aux USA (Art Institute SF, New York), Espagne (Barcelone Caixa), Portugal (Lisbonne Numero), Allemagne, Suisse (Bale), Corée, Mexique (Monterrey Mediarte), Brésil (Sao Paulo File), etc. Projets (sélection) Sous Terre (2000) HTML, VRML, PHP, MySQL, Javascript, Flash Production: RATP Sous Terre est une commande de la RATP pour la célébration du centenaire du métro parisien en l’an 2000. Le métro, sa mémoire, son organisation interne, son histoire, ses tunnels, des voyageurs qui passent et repassent. Toute une vie que nous oublions sous les rues. Il s’agit d’une fiction variable sous la forme d’un labyrinthe dans lequel on se perd, car le nombre de pages dépasse notre possibilité de les consulter. Les milliers de documents iconographiques des archives de la RATP sont classés selon des thèmes, les quais, les incidents, les voyageurs, etc. Les internautes peuvent enregistrer dans une base de données leurs souvenirs intimes du métro. C’est l’accumulation de tous ces souvenirs qui permettent de produire un effet de fiction. Revenances (2000) avec Reynald Drouhin HTML, VRML, Javascript, Flash Production: CICV / C3 / Biennale d'art contemporain de Montréal La revenance des spectres, des séparations et du contact. La Revenance de la fiction et des histoires, de l'histoire. Franchir les limites entre la logique des fantômes et les technologies du virtuel. Le fantôme, les fantasmes, l'image présente et absente. La nuit, l'inframince de nos peaux qui se touchent. L'envoûtement de nos distances et de nos solitudes. Proposer au visiteur une N.D.E. (Near Dead Experience) en guise d'histoire(s) d'amour. Un appartement, un espace fermé, quelque part. Quelqu'un tombe au sol. La nuit grandie autour de lui. Sa main s'immobilise. Le téléphone sonne. Personne ne répond. Des images défilent à la surface d'un écran. La mémoire d'une vie, des photographies d'anonymes qui semblent appartenir à une autre époque. Tout cela a déjà eu lieu. Un autre monde peut commencer. Il tombe dans un espace baigné de vide dont les murs, le sol, le plafond sont absents. Seulement des lignes qu'il peut traverser. Là une chaise, à distance un lit. Des fenêtres. Une porte de sortie. Il lui faut parcourir des distances pour entrer en contact avec les objets. Parfois, pendant un instant, il est envouté. L'espace se déforme. Sans le vouloir, il se déplace, quelque chose le déplace. Il traverse la chaise, un homme fume une cigarette, la fumée qui entre en contact avec son corps. Sur le lit, une femme touche de sa main son dos, elle touche sa peau. Dans les fenêtres, d'autres fenêtres. Les nuages et la neige d'une télévision. Deux lumières projetées. Avec de l'attention, il peut y imaginer des formes quelconques. Netsleeping (2002) Flash "J'ai demandé à des personnes faisant parties de mon réseau social de se filmer quand ils dormaient la nuit grâce à une caméra dôté d'une fonction infrarouge. Se filmer donc quand ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient vus. J’ai extrait de ces vidéos des milliers d’images qui sont diffusés grâce à un économiseur d’écran MAC/PC. Le logiciel mélange lentement ces images chargées à partir d’Internet, justement au moment où l’ordinateur s’endort parce que personne ne l’utilise." La révolution a eu lieu à New York (2002) Flash, PHP, MySQL, MP3 Production: AFAA, Ministère des affaires étrangères La révolution a eu lieu à New York est une fiction générée en temps réel à partir du flux du réseau. Un générateur de texte produit un roman infini dans le style de « Projet pour une révolution à New York » écrit par Robbe-Grillet en 1970. Ben Saïd marche dans les rues de la métropole américaine. Nous nous souviendrons que quelque chose nous a été raconté pas du récit lui-même. Certains mots sont associés à des fragments de vidéo du Ground Zero, d’autres à des sons glanés sur le réseau, d’autres encore sont traduits automatiquement en image grâce au moteur d’images de Google (www.google.fr/imghp?). L’association structurée de ces éléments hétérogènes produit une narration du réseau qui joue du différentiel entre le régime iconographique et textuel. Readonlymemories (2003) Impression numérique Chacun d'entre nous a sans doute rêvé sa vie telle un film, le film même de sa conscience. Cet imaginaire cinématographique trouve sa source dans un agencement entre le temps et l'espace. Ce dernier est recomposé par le flux temporel qui articule le mouvement de la caméra et le défilement du projecteur. Le spectateur voit des fragments d'espace à un moment donné, la caméra se déplace et dévoile d'autres fragments qui seront agencés les uns à côté des autres par le spectateur. Ainsi, il imaginera un espace plus grand que l'espace montré dans le présent de la projection filmique. Readonlymemories est une mise à plat de films connus ou inconnus. Nous avons tous vu l'immeuble de Fenêtre sur cour, la chambre de Dorothy dans Blue Velvet, les frères jumeaux de Faux-semblants, et pourtant jamais nous ne les avons vus à l'écran. Se toucher toi (2004) Installation interactive / site Internet / photographies Director, C++, écran LCD, HDCam, webcam, ordinateur, bois, verre semi-opaque Programmation: Vadim Bernard, Stéphane Sikora Production: Le Fresnoy studio national des arts contemporains Le battement du vent sur les feuilles, le souffle discret de la prairie, la route, le bruit sourd des voitures au loin. Comme une image immobile. Le regardeur s'approche de l'interface et déplace sa main à distance. À droite et à gauche apparaissent les mains d'une femme et d'un homme qui s'approchent, se frôlent, se touchent, se caressent, s'étreignent, se retiennent. Le déplacement de la main du regardeur affecte ce jeu de contact comme si elle touchait de façon invisible les mains du couple, comme si ce trio de mains se touchait dans le secret du dispositif. Un moment, un autre paysage et à nouveau les mains se jouant l'une de l'autre, se touchent au contact de la représentation. Brusquement le jeu de maîtrise se dérobe, les mains ne répondent plus aux ordres du spectateur. Elles semblent douées d'une vie autonome. Il a beau bouger sa propre main en tout sens, les mains s'arrêtent, se tiennent à distance puis reprennent leur contact. Tout comme il y a deux mains, il y a deux installations dans deux lieux différents. Tout comme il y a un couple de mains dans l'image qui fait face la main du spect-acteur, les deux installations se confrontent à une installation sur Internet. À tour de rôle elles prennent la main les unes sur les autres. Lorsque dans un dispositif les mains se dérobent à notre contrôle, c'est que nous voyons en fait le résultat de la manipulation d'un « spect-acteur » dans l'un des deux autres dispositifs. Lorsque nous pouvons manier les mains, c'est alors que les deux autres espaces projettent notre interaction. Se toucher toi questionne le paradigme oeil-main sur lequel sont fondées les interfaces informatiques. La relation entre la souris et le curseur, qui est la plupart du temps impensée, vient modifier la dialectique classique entre ces deux organes. Le contact est ici considéré comme une opération à 2+1 mais ce qui s'ajoute n'est pas une conjonction, une articulation, une résolution : plutôt ce qui s'écarte infiniment et nous tient à distance de nous-mêmes. Sur Terre (2005) HTML, Flash, PHP, MySQL, Javascript, SOAP, XML, C++ Production: Arte cinéma / Dicream Ministère de la Culture et de la Communication Trois personnages, une gare, un train, le long des rails. Les fragments d’une histoire dont l’internaute peut retrouver les traces. Le récit est incertain. Les lieux des décors sont là. Les personnages sont partis. Il reste des voix, des photos déchirées et dehors, loin dans la ville, le flux du réseau. Sur Terre a été réalisé à la demande de la section cinéma d’Arte. Il s’agit d’une fiction variable mêlant interactivité, navigation, génération et fragments venant du réseau. Des documents originaux et d’archives constituent une base de données de près de 900 000 médias autour du transport ferroviaire. L’histoire est sans fin, elle n’offre aucun dénouement, les situations et les affects sont incertains. Chaque personne porte en lui une tension que rien ne viendra résoudre. Des morceaux originaux à partir de sonorités du train ont été produits par Scanner, Christian Fennesz, Atau Tanaka, Francisco Lopez, Steve Roden, Heller, Vladislav Delay , Abstrackt Keal Agram, Tim Hecker, Robert Babicz, Hazard, Pure, Pita. Dislocation II (2006) Impression numérique, plâtre, colle, ordinateur, vidéoprojecteur, écran LCD, capteur de proximité, carte Midi Dislocation II est une série de photographies, de vidéos et de sculptures représentant des meubles de bureau dans différents états de désagrégation. Les meubles disloqués sont produits à partir des mêmes fichiers informatiques qui sont traduits par des procédés de synthèse et de prototypage rapide. Cet ensemble inspiré par l'esthétisation croissante de la destruction dans les médias questionne la relation entre une forme et une matière. À quel moment un objet détruit n'est plus reconnaissable ? Comment passe-t-on d'une forme à une matière ? En ralentissant à l'extrême la dislocation des objets, cette série articule l'abstraction et la représentation. Il s'agit de représenter des destructions mais si propres, si parfaites, si simulées, qu'elles ne donnent plus le sentiment habituellement associé à la destruction. Peoples (2007) avec Jean-Pierre Balpe Flash, PHP, MySQL, Java, papier, bois Il existe un peuple sur le réseau, un peuple qui nous ressemble. Nous, nous ne vivons pas sur le réseau. Nous sommes simplement de passage. Chacune de nos vies est une autre vie. Chaque clic produit une vie. C’est de nous qu’ils rêvent, à partir de photos trouvées ici et là, ils s’en inspirent pour construire leurs histoires. Ils se nourrissent de nos mémoires même s’ils n’existent pas. À chaque visite leur nombre augmente, ils sont un peuple. Un générateur produit une biographie fictive à chaque visite. Ce texte est illustré automatiquement grâce à des images prises dans Flickr selon certains mots-clés. Dance with me (2007) Ordinateur, écran LCD, mini-jack mâle, enceintes Lorsque le visiteur entre dans la pièce, elle est plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'avance vers l'unique point lumineux, une boîte en plexiglas posée sur un socle blanc dont sort un fil mini-jack. S'il dispose d'un lecteur MP3, il peut brancher celui-ci sur le fil et entendre sa musique amplifiée. Il voit alors de jeunes femmes danser devant lui qui suivent le rythme du morceau diffusé. Elles se trémoussent, bougent les bras et les jambes, lentement puis rapidement selon le volume et le tempo de la musique. Ces vidéos ont été récupérées sur Youtube. Ces jeunes Américaines se sont filmées avec leur webcam, ont dansé en suivant une chorégraphie très proche, elles se sont inspirées les unes des autres, et ont diffusé sur Internet le résultat. À présent elles dansent pour nous. World State (2008) Flash, PHP, MySQL,MP3, HD MP4 Coproduction: Year 01 / Vidéographe Une jeune femme est dans sa chambre. Elle semble malade. Parfois elle va mieux. Parfois elle va mal. Chacun de ses comportements semble répondre à une logique secrète. La journée avance, elle a du mal à respirer, elle se détend, se lève et s'effondre. Tout recommence. Ailleurs, des gens meurent, sont blessés, des gouvernements renversés, des élections gagnées, des matières premières deviennent rares, des négociations sont en cours, des traités signés. Tout recommence. L’état du monde est une fiction qui réagit en temps réel aux informations de CNN. La femme est plus ou moins malade selon ce qui arrive dans le monde. Expositions Liste non exhaustive *Artifices 3, Saint Denis, France (1994) *Art Virtuel, créations interactives et multisensorielles, Boulogne Billancourt, France (1999) *Urban Myths, Holon, Israël. (2001) *Numero, Lisbonne, Portugal. (2001) *Mémoire et Matière, Montréal, Canada. (2002) *Art on the Net, Machida City Museum of Graphic Arts. (2002) *Worm Cinema , Rotterdam, Pays Bas. (2003) *La Villette numérique, Paris, France. (2004) *Nuit Blanche, Paris, France. (2006) *Il était une fois, collectif, Numeris Causa, Paris, France. (2007) *L'invention de la destruction, solo, Numeris Causa, Paris, France. (2008) *Holy Fire : Art of the Digital Age, Curated by Yves Bernard (BE) and Domenico Quaranta (IT), IMAL, Bruxelles, B (2008) *CCA, curated by Pau Walder, Andratx, Majorque, ES (2008) *Economie 0, curated by Marika Dermineur, La ménagerie de Verre, Paris, F (2008) *Flussgeist: Waiting, curated by Jay Murphy, HP Garcia Gallery, New York, USA (2008) *Insinuation, Action art actuel, Saint Jean sur Richelieu, CD N (2008) *Nuit Blanche, World State, curated by Videographe, Excentris, Montréal, CDN (2008) *The Invention of Destruction III, Galerie Poller, Frankfurt, DE (2008) *The Invention of Destruction II, Galerie Poller, New York, USA (2008) *Journees de la photographie, CCF, Damas, S (2008) *NextArtFair, Galerie Poller, Chicago, USA (2008) *World State, Year 01, Toronto, CDN (2008) *Scale, Corn Exchange Gallery, Edinburgh, UK (2008) *Dans la nuit, des images, Grand Palais, Paris, FR (2008) *Flußgeist, Oboro, Montreal, CDN (2009) * Dancing machines, Gare St-Sauveur, Lille, FR (2010) * Process as paradigm, Laboral, Gijon, SP (2010) * L'invention de l'identité 2, La Fabrique Mirail, Toulouse, FR (2010) * Wait & see, Lieu commun, Toulouse, FR (2010) * L'invention de l'identité 1, Bellegarde, Toulouse, FR (2010) * Hybrid territories, Galerie Kamchatka, Paris, FR (2010) * Dancing machines, EXIT, MAC, Créteil, FR (2010)] * Dancing machines, VIA, Le manège, Maubeuge, FR (2010) * Capture prototype, Nuit Blanche, MACM, Montreal, CA (2010) Récompenses *le Grand Prix Moebius, pour Le CD-Rom " Mémoires de la déportation ". (1999) *SACD (2000) *FilmWinter (2001) *Sound Space (2001) *Computer Space (2001) *Viper (2001) *Lauréat des Inclassables à Montréal (2002-03) *Vidéoformes (2003) *Abbaye de Fontevraud, aide à la production(2004) *SCAM, pour incident.net(2004) *DICREAM, aide à la production(2004) *CITU, aide à la production(2007) *CNAP, aide au premier catalogue(2008) Galeries représentantes Numeriscausa Paris Kamchatka Paris Poller New-York et Francfort Liens externes *Incident.net *Le site de Gregory Chatonsky *Le blog de Gregory Chatonsky *Sur Terre, fiction variable pour Arte 2006 *Sous Terre de Gregory Chatonsky 2000 *Sampling de Gregory Chatonsky 2002 *Flussgeist de Gregory Chatonsky 2007 *Article d'Elizabeth Bard dans Contemporary Magazine, 2003 *Interview de Gregory Chatonsky par Dominique Moulon 2006 *From Technological to Virtual Art, Frank Poppper 2006 *"Éloge de la fluidité" par Pau Waelder, CIAC, 2007 *Arcticle de Jean Louis Boissier, 2008 *Article de Digitalarti Mag (en anglais), 2010 Bibliographie sélective * Capture, catalogue monographique (HYX editions) * La destruction comme point de départ à une sémiotique libérée : une esthétique des devenirs possibles et non pas du néant (Violaine Boutet de Monvel, Paris Art) * Entretien, Macadan tribus (Jacques Bertrand, Radio Canada) * Grégory Chatonsky (Thierry Thaureaux, Home Magazine) * Dérive digitale: Grégory Chatonsky (Jean-Louis Boissier) * L’invention de la destruction (Emmanuel Brassat, La critique) * Grégory Chatonsky, une exposition à voir absolument (Jean-Pierre Balpe, Libération) * La topographie restructurée des galeries parisiennes (Christian Gattinoni, La critique) * Milieu Naturel (Home magazine) * Edmond Couchot, Des images du temps et des machines dans les arts et la communication * El cine nuevo y el cine viejo (Cloporto) * Le septième art de demain (Le Devoir, Canada) * Looking for the next New Wave (The Gazette, Canada) * Grégory Chatonsky. Readonlymemories (ParisArt) * twitter, flickr, digital video :: die Echtzeit-Digitalkunst von flussgeist * L’univers fascinant et déroutant des fictions interactives (Le Monde) * Pau Walder, Éloge de la fluidité (CIAC magazine) * Sur-terre.net (Les inrocks) * Une esthétique des flux (Images magazine/21) * Frank Popper, From Technological to Virtual Art, MIT Press Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1971 Catégorie:Artiste numérique